


Bad Taxidermy

by angellteeth



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellteeth/pseuds/angellteeth
Summary: Stan technically is skilled at taxidermy. By all means though, he shouldn't do it.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Bad Taxidermy

Ford had known Stan had some sick enjoyment for sewing multiple animals together and making people pay to see it.

But he didn't expect him to bring it onto the boat with him.

So it was kinda fucking horrifying to go to get a cup of coffee and just be met by a horse head full of alligator teeth with a narwhal horn jammed in its head.

"What the fu _CK_ -"

"Oh, hi Ford." Stan was putting the finishing touches on the grimacing abomination. He looked more peaceful than Ford had ever seen him.

"What are you _doing_?" Ford edged around the table to make his coffee.

"You draw, I do this." Stan shrugged like that was normal. Though, they did have a weird family.

"Maybe _you_ should draw, as well."

"Don't like it?"

"Not- Not really, no."

"Great! You aren't supposed to."

"I would hope not." Ford poured the coffee into a mug. "Is that horn... Real?"

"Yup, real as they come."

"Where did you _get_ it?? Those are endangered-"

"I've got a horn guy." Stan shrugged and completed his awful masterpiece.

"You don't plan on.. Keeping that, do you?"

"Oh absolutely not. I'm sending it to Soos."

"Thank God."

**Author's Note:**

> i wish I had a fucked up horse head


End file.
